Daquela vez
by Pricililica
Summary: Ele sempre fora o melhor amigo o quase irmão, o coração puro que sempre ajuda os outros sem querer nada em troca. Mas, ele se cansara de sorrir sem sentir vontade. se cansara de ceder, quando na verdade queria possuir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi e blá blá... E essa fic vai ser no Universo Ninja (Pós-guerra).

**Sinopse:** Ele sempre fora o melhor amigo o quase irmão, o coração puro que sempre ajuda os outros sem querer nada em troca.  
Mas, ele se cansara de sorrir sem sentir vontade.  
Se cansara de ceder, quando na verdade ele queria possuir.

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura.

_**0^0^0^0**_

_**Prólogo... **_

**~~0~~**

"Naruto..." Ele a ouviu perguntar. Mas, só daquela vez ele não iria respondê-la. "O que... Esta fazendo?

Só daquela vez ele não iria sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Só daquela vez ele não seria o melhor amigo. "O irmão"

Aquele que a protegia de tudo e de todos. "O confiável"

"Naru..."

Ele tomou a boca dela em um beijo quente e urgente.

Só daquela vez ele não seria gentil.

Os lábios dela eram mais macios do que ele imaginava. A sensação de beija-la era bem melhor do que um dia ele supôs que seria.

Por quanto anos ele não desejara provar daqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

Por quantos anos ele fingira não se importa quando via outros homens desejando-a.

Por quantos anos ele fingira não sentir ciúmes, quando via outros homens a olharem com malicia.

Por quanto tempo ele se segurara para não esmurrar ou até mesmo matar, quem ousasse toca-la de forma inapropriada.

'Por quanto tempo ele fingira ser só o amigo inseparável'

Por quanto tempo ele fingira ser bom e desprendido, só para estar ao lado dela.

Mas, só daquela vez ele seria verdadeiro.

Só daquela vez ele pensaria somente em si mesmo.

Só daquela vez ele seria egoísta e possessivo.

Só daquela vez ele não se seguraria para não machuca-la.

"Sim"

Por que ele sabia que isso a machucaria.

O que ele estava preste a fazer, não só a machucaria fisicamente, como a machucaria emocionalmente também.

Mas, só daquela vez ele não se importaria

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas da autora:**__ Bom, isso foi só o prologo, logo posto o primeiro capitulo, espero que tenham gostado e se puderem comentar agradeço.__  
__Por que afinal, comentar não mata ninguém, né?__  
__Bjos_


	2. Chapter 1,

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi e blá blá... E essa fic vai ser no Universo Ninja (Pós-guerra).

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura.

_**Nota da autora**_: _Oie, Bom, sério que estou super insegura com este primeiro capítulo, mas... Bom, espero que gostem..._

**~0~0~0~**

_Sua respiração era fraca enquanto a via correr em sua direção. Seu corpo estava dormente e ele se sentia exausto. Ele sentia a garganta seca, mas, ele não conseguia engolir a própria saliva para diminuir o incômodo._

_Suas pálpebras pesavam, mas, mesmo assim ele não conseguia fechar os olhos. _

_Mesmo quando seu corpo queimou e a única coisa que desejou foi, fechar os olhos e esquecer... Tudo._

_Toda a dor._

_Magoa._

_Medo._

_Tristeza._

_Esquecer todas as promessas que um dia havia feito. Promessas não cumpridas._

_Mais uma vez ele havia fracassado._

_Mais uma vez ele se sentiu um nada._

_Perdedor._

_Ele havia quebrado as duas promessas mais importantes de sua vida._

_Mas, talvez, ele pensou. Apenas uma. Apenas uma promessa ele poderia cumprir._

_Ele olhou para seu amigo caído a sua frente no chão._

_Tão mal como pudesse parecer ele ainda não estava morto. _

_E talvez nem morreria._

_Por que ela estava vindo._

_Ele podia ver todo o desespero refletido nos olhos dela. _

_Era até engraçado que poucos minutos antes de sua morte, quando seus olhos escureciam querendo se perder... Se apagar... Ele ainda conseguia vê-la._

_Ele sabia que ela vinha o mais rápido que podia...O mais rápido que sua exaustão permitia._

_E mesmo naquele momento, quando a dor era forte demais, quando nem mesmo o chakra gigantesco que possuía seria o bastante para lhe manter vivo, ele desejou poder ver o alivio nos olhos dela ao ver que cumprira sua promessa._

_Ela ficaria feliz e ele... Bem, ele morreria feliz._

_Quando os passos dela se aproximaram e em seus olhos ainda continham todo o desespero._

_Ele queria gritar e dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Ela chegara a tempo, mas, quando ela passou por seu amigo sem lhe dar um segundo olhar._

_Ele sentiu lágrimas lhe vindo aos olhos, por que ela não parara... Ela continuava a correr._

_Naquele momento ele quis gritar. Deus, ele queria gritar o mais alto que pudesse. Mas, de seus lábios nenhuma palavra saiu, e em sua mente elas ecoaram alto e em desespero._

"_Volte..."_

"_Não..." _

"_Pare..." _

"_Cure-o"._

"_Eu o trouxe de volta para você"_

"_Sakura- Chan... Não, o Sasuke... vai morrer... Cure-o"_

_E quando ela caíra de joelhos a sua frente ele ainda pode ver aqueles olhos verdes, tão verdes... Fitando-lhe de uma maneira tão irreal, e ele pensou que aquele era um péssimo momento para morrer._

_E então aquela sensação que ele conhecia tão bem tomou conta do seu corpo aliviando toda a dor._

_E ele só podia se perguntar por que ela correra para ele._

_Por que ela estava curando ele... Ele..._

_Ele... Só ele._

_E finalmente ele fechou os olhos._

Ele acordou com uma sensação estranha no peito.

Os lençóis brancos que cobriam seu corpo lhe pareceram pesados.

Para três horas da madrugada estava quente.

Ele estava suado.

Fios dourados grudavam em sua testa e minúsculas gotículas salgadas lhe desciam pelo pescoço másculo.

Ele se levantou lentamente.

Os lençóis brancos escorregaram pela cintura revelando-lhe nu.

Lentamente ele caminhou em direção á suíte de seu quarto.

Acendendo as luzes ele foi diretamente para a ducha.

A agua gelada chocou-se contra sua pele quente e ele quase sorriu de satisfação.

Seus olhos mantinham-se fechados.

E seus pensamentos focados no sonho... Nas lembranças.

Outra vez o mesmo sonho. Daquele dia, á quatro anos atrás.

No dia em que a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja acabara e ele tivera sua última luta contra Sasuke.

No dia em que ele acreditara que fosse morrer.

Já se passara quatro anos e tanta coisa já havia acontecido.

Ele fora nomeado Hokage. A vila oculta da folha estava segura e feliz.

É... Ele realizara seu sonho. Finalmente.

Ele era amado por seu povo e os amava de volta na mesma intensidade.

Ele poderia dizer que havia conquistado tudo o que quis, ou quase tudo.

O respeito dos cidadãos de Konoha, admiração e fidelidade.

Por que ele sabia que o povo de Konoha confiava nele e eles eram fieis, assim como foram quando Pein atacara á anos atrás.

E nada poderia deixa-lo mais feliz do que aquilo que ele já havia conquistado.

Para um garoto que crescera sendo ignorado e maltratado ele poderia dizer que conseguira o Mundo, então, ele deveria se sentir satisfeito e não desejar mais nada, não é verdade?

Errado.

Contrariando tudo o que deveríamos sentir e não sentimos.

Um ditado que se mostra sempre verdadeiro nos mostra a realidade.

"_O ser humano nunca esta satisfeitos com o que tem" _

E... Ele possuía muitas coisas;

Poder.

Riqueza.

Amigos verdadeiros que dariam a vida por ele.

Tantas coisas, mas, ainda sim, ele queria mais.

Ele queria alguém em especial.

Alguém com personalidade.

Alguém que era forte sem deixar de ser suave.

Alguém que correria para ele... Só para ele, mesmo quando o amor de sua vida morria do outro lado.

Alguém como Haruno Sakura.

Mas, tão errado como parecia ele não o tinha.

Ele não tinha o amor dela.

É claro que ele sabia que ela o amava.

Como um irmão.

Melhor amigo.

Um amor puro.

Sem cobranças. Aquele sem espera, aquele amor que não pede retorno.

Mas, ainda sim... Era tão pouco.

Ele queria mais.

Ele queria o amor egoísta dela.

Aquele que a faria pedir que ele não olhasse para mais ninguém além dela.

Aquele que a faria pedir que ele nunca a deixasse.

Aquele que a faria possessiva dele.

Ele queria que ela o amasse com o mesmo amor que ele a amava.

Com o mesmo amor que Hinata lhe dedicava.

Aquele amor...

_Distorcido e sublime._

Esse amor...

_Feio e bonito_.

Seus olhos se abriram no exato momento em que um chakra se fez presente.

Desligando o chuveiro ele enrolou a toalha branca em torno de sua cintura.

Pegando a kunai em cima da pia ele se dirigiu á porta.

- Hokage – San... – O ninja protegido por uma mascara lhe cumprimentou. – Tsunade –Sama pede sua presença no hospital.

- O que houve? – Naruto não alterou a voz quando perguntou.

- Algo a ver com Haruno Sakura...

_**Continua...**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Notas finais da autora:**__ Sério que estou extremamente ansiosa para saber suas sinceras opiniões sobre o primeiro capítulo, mas, é para vcs , todos vcs,(leitoreslindosquecomentam) serem bem sinceros, podem rasgar o verbo e dizerem o que achou, o que esperam e por ai vai, tá?  
Bem... Bom, só pra vcs saberem que nesta fic os capítulos serão pequenos mesmos, tá?  
tipo, talvez de vez em quando saia alguns maiores, mas, fiquem cientes que eles serão na maioria pequenos.  
Então é isso.  
Bjos e bjos até o proximo..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi e blá blá... E essa fic vai ser no Universo Ninja (Pós-guerra).

**Casal:** NarutoXSakura.

Oie, Galerinha que acompanha esta fic...

Bom, chega de enrolar e vamos direto ao assunto.

Bem, essa fic**, Daquela vez...** não será mais postada aqui no fic . net .

Motivo: Quase ninguém comenta e fora que postar neste site dá um trabalhão, então eu só irei postar no Nyah e no Anime Spirit.

Vou deixar os links de ambos os sites com a fic para vcs poderem continuar acompanhando. Bjos...

**Nyah: fanfiction . com . br / historia / 155755 / Daquela _ vez... /**

**Spirit fanfics:** _**: animespirit . com . br / fanfics / historia / fanfiction – animes – naruto – daquela – vez -385101**_

_**Lembrando: **_Devem continuar do capítulo **três**, e que os links estão com espaçamento.

Então é isso, bjos e obrigada.


End file.
